


Tu refugio

by Santi Lúar (conlasganas)



Series: Ragoney por el mundo [1]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pencos, adejedate, bolsa de basura, hay raoutana así que págame javichu, porque sigue habiendo gente que lee mis mierdas, raoul es hetero - AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conlasganas/pseuds/Santi%20L%C3%BAar
Summary: Agoney sabía que todo aquello le hacía daño, pero tenía que tomar una decisión.¿Perder al amor de su vida, o perderse a si mismo?





	Tu refugio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickystea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickystea/gifts), [xana (miarecolours)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xana+%28miarecolours%29).



> **Disclaimer:**  Nada de lo ocurrido en este fanfic es real, todo es pura ficción.  
>  **Rating:**  Está en General Audiences porque aquí se viene a llorar, no a follar.  
>  **Pairing:**  Pues los dos pencos porque Raoutana no cuenta, lo siento.  
>  **Thanks to:**  Especialmente tanto a Xana como a Leo por todo. Sois la rehostia.  
> Ah, y a mi querida Lobazul, que ya se me hace tradición darte las gracias en mis fics.

\- ¡Agoney! ¡Espera! - gritó Raoul desesperado, rogando porque el chico castaño que hacía caso omiso de sus palabras no cruzara la puerta.

\- Raoul, escúchame. Me ha costado mucho aceptarme a mi mismo. - dijo Agoney, con un tono triste y nostálgico al que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado. - He lidiado con mi orientación sexual toda mi vida y yo ya salí del armario en su momento, pero no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie me vuelva a meter en él.

El catalán abrió la boca para decir unas palabras, pero Agoney le interrumpió incluso antes de que pudiera empezar.

\- No voy a complicarte la vida, créeme que eso es lo último que quiero. - prosiguió el canario. - Sé que tú tienes una relación desde hace mucho tiempo con Aitana, y que puede que yo para ti sólo haya sido un culo donde meterla cuando te hacía falta, ignorando que yo sí siento algo por ti. Pero empiezo a estar harto de tener que estar contigo cuando tu novia no está en casa, o el no poder hacer cosas de pareja porque tú estás en una relación con alguien y eso mancillaría tu reputación y serías tachado de “infiel” para todo el mundo.

Todo lo que estaba diciendo Agoney no eran pensamientos repentinos, como esos que se te ocurren al momento y decides exponerlos. Sino que llevaba pensándolos (y callándolos) durante mucho tiempo, hasta que ese día no pudo soportarlo más y decidió soltar esa bomba de relojería que estaba reteniendo.

\- No voy a pedirte que salgas del armario por mi ni que dejes a Aitana. - dijo el mayor de ellos. - Ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que haces y yo realmente no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, y…

\- Ago. - interrumpió Raoul, haciendo que el canario pusiera los ojos en blanco. - Te quiero, y créeme que jamás jugaría contigo, pero necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas y aclarar mis ideas.

\- Entiendo que necesites tiempo, pero no puedo más. - dijo Agoney con un tono de tristeza. - Realmente siento que esto sólo nos está haciendo daño, y si no lo paramos a tiempo, irá a más y terminaremos peor. No quiero decirte esto, pero por favor, olvídate de mi.

\- No puedes pedirme eso. - sollozó el chico rubio. - No puedo olvidarme de ti.

\- Adiós, Raoul… - dijo Agoney, saliendo de la casa de los Vázquez lo más deprisa que pudo, con su maleta en la mano. No sabía como lo hacía, pero siempre que iba a Barcelona terminaba peor de lo que había venido.

El canario corrió lo más deprisa que pudo, arrastrando con fuerza las ruedas de su maleta, hasta que llegó a un taxi.

\- Al aeropuerto, por favor. - dijo Agoney con la voz rota, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

El taxista percibió que ese joven moreno no estaba en su mejor momento, pero no se atrevió a inmiscuirse en sus cosas y marchó directo al aeruopuerto.

Intentó aguantarse las lágrimas, de verdad que lo intentó, pero Agoney simplemente no pudo. Y una vez brotadas las primeras lágrimas, no pudo contenerse más y lloró desconsoladamente, como si nada, o mejor dicho _nadie_ pudiera calmar sus llantos.

\- ¿Está usted bien? - le preguntó el hombre que le llevaba a su destino.

\- No, la verdad. - dijo Agoney, dándose cuenta de que había empapado el asiento de al lado. - Uy, perdóneme.

\- No pasa nada. - le dijo el amable taxista con una sonrisa. - ¿Quiere hablar de ello?

Durante unos segundos, Agoney se planteó si confiar en aquel extraño o no, y tras barajar todas las posibilidades, decidió que hablar con él sería una buena idea. Total, no le conocía de nada, y seguramente no le volvería a volver a ver.

Y entonces, le contó toda su historia con Raoul. Cómo se conocieron, su primer beso, sus discusiones, los problemas con Aitana… Y es que realmente Agoney encontró una complicidad con ese señor que nunca había sentido con alguien.

Bueno, con una persona, pero no era momento de acordarse de ella.

Tras un buen rato contándole sus problemas, y agradeciendo que ese amable señor no se hubiera tirado por la ventana por exceso de dramatismo, carraspeó y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de su asiento.

\- Y… eso es todo. - dijo Agoney con la voz reseca de tanto hablar. - Puede darme su opinión si quiere.

\- Por favor, tutéeme. - indicó el taxista de nombre desconocido, aunque por poco tiempo. - Me llamo Manuel, pero sin embargo todo el mundo me llama Manu.

\- Encantado, soy Agoney. - dijo el canario, haciendo un amago de querer darle la mano, aunque recordó instantáneamente que estaba conduciendo y se sintió como un idiota por unos segundos. - Y tutéame también, por favor.

\- Muy bien, Agoney. - respondió con una sonrisa de esas que sabes que están ahí aunque no las puedas ver. - Yo pienso que Raoul tiene miedo de salir del armario porque durante toda su vida ha vivido metido en él, y el ver que sus sentimientos hacia ti son tan intensos le aterra, pero créeme que le asusta muchísimo más perderte.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que me quiere? - preguntó Agoney con temor a la respuesta de esa pregunta.

\- Estoy diciendo que estoy seguro al cien por cien de que eres el amor de su vida. - afirmó Manuel mientras frenaba frente a la entrada de la terminal. La terminal en la que al joven canario le esperaba un avión con destino a Tenerife.

Agoney se planteó muy seriamente si debía bajarse de ese taxi y volver a su tierra natal, o jugársela y decirle a su nuevo amigo taxista que le llevara de vuelta a Montgat, arriesgándose a que esta historia terminara peor.

\- Lástima que Raoul no piense así. - suspiró el tinerfeño mientras sacaba la cartera con intención de pagar la carrera, pero se sorprendió de que el taxista no quisiera aceptar su dinero.

\- A _esta_ invita la casa. - dijo Manuel, haciendo énfasis en la palabra “esta”, haciendo que Agoney no entendiera nada. - De verdad, ha sido un placer traerte. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Yo también lo espero. - respondió Agoney con una sonrisa mientras agarraba su maleta. - Gracias por todo.

Nuestro amigo taxista le sonrió y arrancó su coche para desaparecer para siempre de ese aeropuerto.

Realmente, Agoney no quería marcharse de Barcelona. Sabía perfectamente que un asunto le retenía allí, pero hizo de tripas corazón y cruzó las enormes puertas de esa terminal para comprar su pasaje de vuelta a Tenerife, facturar su maleta y esperar su vuelo en la puerta de embarque que le correspondía.

Y mientras tanto Raoul estaba tumbado en su cama, aspirando el olor de la colonia de Agoney que se había quedado impregnado en sus sábanas.

Él sabía de sobra que su relación con Aitana era una fachada y que nunca llegaría a ser del todo feliz con ella, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Casi ni se atrevía a pensarlo. Realmente estaba aterrado, pero ya había hecho daño a una persona importante para él y no iba a permitir que por sus gilipolleces otra persona terminara mal.

Cogió su móvil con las manos temblorosas y marcó un número a toda velocidad.

Raoul esperó impacientemente a que la persona a la cual estaba llamado le cogiera el teléfono. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…

\- ¿Si? - dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

\- Aiti, soy yo. - respondió un Raoul con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¡Raoul! - exclamó una Aitana enérgica. - ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- ¿Podrías pasarte un segundo por casa? - preguntó el rubio intentando disimular sin éxito el nerviosismo en sus palabras. - Tenemos que hablar sobre un tema.

\- Acabo de salir de trabajar, así que en unos diez minutos llegaré. - respondió la joven del flequillo.

_«Qué raro, no suena preocupada o nerviosa.»_ \- pensó el rubio, extrañado.

\- Perfecto. Nos vemos. - dijo Raoul seriamente antes de colgar.

El catalán mentiría si dijera que esos diez minutos se le pasaron volando. Durante ese tiempo, se imaginó un sinfin de reacciones de su novia, y a cada cúal que se le pasaba por la mente le parecía peor que la anterior.

También intentó imaginar la mejor manera de decirle a su actual pareja que quería terminar su relación para irse con un hombre, pero ninguna le pareció buena, ya que al fin y al cabo le estás diciendo a tu supuesta compañera de vida que no la quieres. O aún peor, que has dejado de quererla por otra persona.

Raoul siguió comiéndose la cabeza, y llegó a estar tan inmerso en sus ideas y reflexiones, que no se dió cuenta de que Aitana estaba en la puerta. Sólo el ruido de un timbre logró sacarle de sus pensamientos.

Llegó la hora de la verdad. Ya era hora de enfrentarse a uno de sus miedos.

Un Raoul nervioso abrió la puerta y saludó a una joven alegre con flequillo recto que la caracterizaba.

Aitana _siempre_ estaba alegre. Las circunstancias personales y los reveses que le dieran la vida no eran motivo para que la chica siempre tuviera una sonrisa en sus labios, y eso le gustaba a Raoul. Que siempre fuera positiva y que no dejara que el pesimismo le hundiera, aunque también le preocupaba que esa sonrisa característica de su persona desapaciera por su culpa.

\- Tenemos que hablar. - dinamitó Raoul, soltando esa bomba que Aitana no se esperaba.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó Aitana sobresaltada, mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá del salón.

Y entonces Raoul le contó todo a Aitana, omitiendo algunos detalles que no eran relevantes. Le contó que desde hace tiempo se dió cuenta de que le atraen las personas de su mismo sexo, que se estaba enamorando de su muy buen amigo Agoney, y que tristemente su relación no podía llegar a más que a una amistad.

A Aitana de primeras, eso le sentó como si le tiraran un cubo de agua fría encima, aunque no por ello se lo tomó a mal, sino que simplemente le pilló por sorpresa. Y tras ordenar sus pensamientos, habló.

\- Si te soy sincera, siempre he pensado que en nuestra relación había algo que no terminaba de encajar. - dijo la chica morena. - Y creo que todo el cariño que nos teníamos, y nos tenemos, es mucho más intenso que el de una amistad normal, pero sin llegar a ser el afecto que se tienen dos enamorados.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa? - preguntó Raoul, que no terminaba de interpretar las palabras de su aún pareja.

\- Significa que nuestra relación siempre ha sido la que tienen dos mejores amigos. - dijo Aitana firmemente. - Nos queremos muchísimo y nos lo contaríamos todo, pero nos falta esa chispa que tiene una pareja y a eso se le llama amistad. Y aunque la nuestra fuera muy fuerte, y nos empeñáramos en llamarlo “relación”, nos equivocamos al dar el paso. Estiramos demasiado nuestro cariño mútuo y nunca fué más que eso. _Una amistad._

Raoul, sorprendido por la reacción de su novia y contento de que no se lo haya tomado tan mal como el vaticinaba, se levantó del sofá y abrazó a Aitana mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban tímidamente por sus mejillas.

\- Siento haberte metido en todo esto. - sollozó el rubio en los hombros de la morena.

\- ¿En qué? - preguntó la joven catalana, sin soltar al chico que la estaba abrazando.

\- En mi caos de vida. - susurró Raoul con un hilo de voz.

\- No te tortures por eso. - dijo Aitana con una voz demasiado calmada para la situación que estaba viviendo. - Ambos accedimos a convertir esta bonita amistad en algo más y nos equivocamos. Es cosa de los dos.

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron en esa posición durante unos minutos, sintiendo que con un simple abrazo estaban reparando los meses de daño que habían entre ellos.

\- Mierda, se me ha hecho muy tarde y mañana tengo exámenes de final de carrera. - exclamó la joven, mientras agarraba su bolso apuradísima. - Me voy a estudiar, y tú tendrías que hablar con quién ya sabes.

\- Agoney no quiere verme. - dijo Raoul con un tono apagado. - La he cagado mucho con él y dudo que me perdone.

\- ¿No estás tan enamorado de él? - preguntó la morena, a lo que el rubio le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. - Entonces lucha por él.

Y de repente, una idea fugaz le rondó por la mente.

Raoul no se lo pensó dos veces y tras despedirse de Aitana con un abrazo, corrió hacia su coche para ir hacia el aeropuerto. Con un poco de suerte, el vuelo de Agoney se habría retrasado y podría encontrarle.

Mientras conducía hacia la terminal a la que le tocaba ir, intentó pensar en lo que le diría a Agoney en cuanto le viera, pero no se le ocurría nada, así que decidió que lo mejor sería improvisar en cuanto le viera. Guiarse por su corazón.

Para ser sinceros, al catalán se le hizo interminable el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto, a pesar de que el aeropuerto y su pueblo estaban a menos de media hora de distancia, pero sólo de pensar en que vería a Agoney y podría decirle todo lo que siente se le revolvía el estómago.

Nada más llegar, aparcó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo para dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban a los mostradores de las aerolíneas. Nada más llegar, se acercó a la única empresa que parecía que comerciaba vuelos a Tenerife de última hora.

«Agoney no me dijo nada de que tuviera fecha fija para volver, así que seguro que ha tenido que comprar el billete aquí.» - pensó el catalán, dispuesto a comprar un pasaje.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! - dijo la simpática chica que estaba en el mostrador. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Verá, una persona muy importante para mi está a punto de coger un vuelo hacia Tenerife, y necesito saber si ese vuelo ha despegado o va… Va con retraso. - dijo Raoul con la respiración entrecortada, producto de subir las escaleras a toda prisa. - ¿Puede decirme si esa persona sigue en tierra?

\- Si me dice el nombre del pasajero, veré que puedo hacer. - le indicó la chica, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Agoney Hernández Morales. - dijo el catalán sin titubear.

La muchacha de la aerolínea tecleó durante unos instantes, haciendo que Raoul se pusiera histérico. La paciencia no era una de sus mayores virtudes, para qué mentir.

El rubio esperó durante unos minutos más, hasta que la chica le dijo algo que hizo que pusiera toda su atención en esa conversación.

\- Según los datos del aeropuerto, el señor Hernández no ha podido tomar su vuelo ya que se ha retrasado por causas meteorológicas. - anunció la joven.

\- Perfecto. - dijo Raoul con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Puedo comprar un billete de ida para ese vuelo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó la joven.

Y en unos minutos, que a Raoul se le hicieron años, rellenó los papeles que le dió la chica y pagó los billetes.

\- Pues ya estaría. - aseguró la muchacha. - ¡Disfrute de su viaje señor Vázquez! ¡Y no se olvide de embarcar por la puerta 14B!

\- Lo haré. - susurró Raoul de manera casi inaudible, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

El rubio agarró los pasajes, la cartera y su móvil y fué directo a pasar el control de seguridad.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fué de película.

Tras pasar por todos los controles, Raoul corrió como jamás había corrido nadie en dirección a donde embarcaban los pasajeros. Siguió corriendo mientras pasaba por las diferentes puertas de embarque.

_«9B, 10, 10B, 11, 11B, 12, 12B, 13, 13B, 14…»_

Y el catalán dió un último esfuerzo hasta que llegó a su destino. Puerta de embarque 14B.

Recorrió con la mirada a todos y cada uno de los pasajeros de esa puerta de embarque hasta que dió con _ese_ pasajero en particular.

\- ¡Agoney! - gritó, con la esperanza de que ese joven pelinegro se girara.

\- ¿Raoul? - exclamó el canario, incapaz de dar crédito de la escena que estaba presenciando. - ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

\- Bueno, es que te dejaste una cosa en mi casa. - dijo el catalán, aún con la respiración agitada de recorrerse medio aeropuerto en dos minutos.

\- ¿Seguro? - dijo Agoney con un tono dudoso. - No creo, revisé mi maleta antes de irme.

\- No es esa clase de cosas, tonto. - respondió Raoul con una carcajada.

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó el canario sin entender nada.

\- Te dejaste _esto_. - señaló el rubio haciendo énfasis, antes de agarrar de la nuca al mayor y acercarle a él para fundirse en un beso.

No era un beso de lujuria, ni tampoco era un beso de pasión, sino que más bien era un beso cargado de emociones y sentimientos no escritos como un “te quiero”, unos cuántos “perdóname”, o un “quédate”. Sobretodo “quédate”.

Estuvieron un rato besándose y sintiendo como se lo decían todo sin decir nada a la vez, hasta que la maldita falta de oxígeno les hizo separarse.

\- Espera, ¿y Aitana? - preguntó el tinerfeño, aún desconcertado.

\- Digamos que ahora es mi mejor amiga. - dijo Raoul con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, se acercó a su oído y le susurró - Sólo quiero estar contigo.

Y entonces Agoney abrazó a Raoul con todas sus fuerzas, dándole uno de esos abrazos que te encajan todas las piezas sueltas.

Y en ese instante, ese chico canario con complejo de diva se dió cuenta de que estaba enamoradohasta las trancas de un pijo ruso malcriado de veinte años, y lo sabía desde que le conoció.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Raoul con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Los dos tenemos billetes para ir a Santa Cruz. - dijo Agoney con esos ojos brillantes que señalaban que había tenido una idea. - Y sería una pena desperdiciarlos…

\- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? - siguió preguntando el catalán sin entender nada, cuando de pronto algo en su cabecita hizo clic. - Espera… ¿Me estás invitando a conocer Tenerife?

El canario no pudo no reírse de la reacción de Raoul, cosa que hizo mientras le volvía a abrazar.

Porque en ese momento, tanto Raoul como Agoney comprendieron que les daba igual todos los problemas que pudieran tener por ser pareja, porque sabían que con un abrazo eran capaces de arreglar todo lo que estaba mal en cuestión de segundos y de decirse todo lo que con palabras no podía expresarse.

**Y porque los brazos del uno serían el refugio del otro. Siempre.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer este fic, y por el brutal recibimiento de los otros dos que he publicado. Sois #lomás.


End file.
